Her name is Elizabeth Clarke
by staceycity
Summary: EC. This continues after the second episode of the Esteban story I think Season 9, where Eric hugs Elizabeth Clarke. Just a one-shot story.


Calleigh was standing behind Eric's door finally. She had finally made up her mind to come and talk to him. She had wanted to talk to him at work, but for a change he wasn't there. She realized that he has been coming in late...very late, and without texting her, or anything, and leaving early without so much as saying goodbye. He wasn't obligated to inform her nor was she his boss or anything but it was their habit, just a habit to know each other's whereabouts just in case something happens, a habit that has been going on for years. A habit that Eric has suddenly broken and Calleigh blamed it all on _her_...Her...the blonde woman who was hugging him this morning.

She had watched him slip out and decided to follow him, something telling her he was up to no good, making sure he didn't notice her. She had arrived just in time to see him hugging this blonde woman, and Calleigh recognized her as one of the prostitutes from their case against Esteban. The one who had given Eric some information. Natalia had talked about her and then she had seen her inside as Eric had put his name down as guarantee for her in this program to reform her life.

The sun was still going down, and different shades of pinks and purples with a mix of just a little bit of orange filled the sky just before the darkness of the night took over, just like every other night.

The air was still hot from the morning rays that beamed down on Miami, and not even the slightest breeze was in sight, and Calleigh frowned as she stood there, feeling suddenly too warm for her liking. She knew it had nothing to do with the weather but everything to do with how nervous she was feeling. It wasn't really like her. She usually had no problem with asking anyone anything she wanted to know, but with Eric things had changed and Calleigh wasn't sure how he would take it now.

They weren't together anymore...her choice, but that doesn't mean that all feelings are gone, because they aren't, not from her side, and certainly not from Eric's.

She rang the bell as she stared in every direction except at the door, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she waited for what felt like hours instead of seconds...minutes. The lights were on and his hummer was parked in front of the house, so she knew he was there. Maybe he was in the shower, and Calleigh knew how long Eric always took to finish his shower. He liked to have his time under the running water, and Calleigh had to close her eyes and force the memories away as they kept popping up in her head, memories of them making love in the shower, just showering together...

That was when the door finally flung open, snapping her out of her thoughts, so Calleigh turned to face him, only to find the familiar face of the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

'Can I help you?' Elizabeth asked her as she leaned against the door.

'What are you doing here?' Calleigh asked her stunned, and Elizabeth realized that the other woman was not happy about seeing her there.

'Eric and I have a date' she replied brightly.

'Where is he?' Calleigh asked her, as her nostrils flared, suddenly feeling the temper going sky high 'You know what, on second thoughts, don't bother' Calleigh told her and with that she turned around to leave. She was already going down the couple of steps he had leading into the house, when she suddenly heard him calling her.

'Calleigh...Calleigh wait up' he called as she turned around to face him. He was still in the same clothes he was wearing at work, so at least that told her, that he hadn't been to bed with the bimbo. At least not yet he hasn't.

The look on her face was hard, her eyes flashing anger, as her lips remained pressed together as she stared at him, eyebrows up waiting for him to give her his best shot.

'What?' she snapped wrapping her arms in front of her chest.

'It is _not_ what you're thinking' he told her.

'Isn't it?' she asked him.

'No Cal' he replied, the familiar nickname slipping out so easily, turning the knife in her heart. It shouldn't really. She had been the one to call the whole thing off between them after all , but seeing him with another woman, did things to her, she never thought it would be possible to feel.

'Then what is she doing here?' she asked him, waving her hand towards the door.

'She needed my help' Eric replied.

'In what? Doing her?' Calleigh asked him, her disappointment too obvious in her voice.

'No Cal, it is not like that' he insisted.

'She said you two had a date' Calleigh informed him.

'We don't' he replied immediately, shocked that Elizabeth would say something like that.

'I mean I know we are not together anymore, and you don't have to explain things to me, but come on Eric, with her? With a prostitute? Are you that desperate?' she asked him.

'The only thing I am desperate for is you' he told her, silencing her immediately, as he cupped her cheeks with both hands, his eyes imploring her to see the truth in his words.

Calleigh was looking straight in his eyes, searching...searching for the truth. She knew deep down that he wouldn't move on just like that, even if it had been months now since their split, but the doubts, her insecurities, that she wasn't that important, nothing special to keep holding onto screamed in her head. She could feel his warmth, his scent hitting her senses, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as his eyes begged her to believe him.

'Please Cal. Just come inside' he whispered.

'You have visitors' she told him sourly, trying to not let him see that he was getting to her just by standing so close to her, just by holding her face in his hands, the same hands that have made her feel so beautiful, amazing in so many ways.

'She needs our help. She said she heard something and she got scared with everything that has been happening with Esteban' Eric told her.

'Then why didn't she call 911 or go to the station?' Calleigh asked him.

'Because she doesn't trust cops' Eric replied, trying to make her see that she wasn't a bad person.

'You're a cop' she reminded him.

'She trusts me' he simply replied with a shrug.

'Mmm' was all Calleigh could say as she rolled her eyes at that statement.

'Do _you_ trust me?' he asked her, and Calleigh could see that he had doubts in his eyes. That he needed to know if she still trusted him or not after everything that happened, and that it has nothing to do with Elizabeth Clarke, but everything to do with them.

'I do' she whispered.

'Then come with me' he told her.

'OK' she whispered.

They turned around and made their way towards the door, Calleigh leading the way as the door was already open, and the woman was nowhere in sight. She stepped inside, expecting to find Elizabeth sitting on the couch or just staring out of the window with her arms wrapped in front of her chest but she wasn't. Calleigh was about to turn around to talk to Eric when she heard him whimper in pain and as she turned around she watched him falling down and Elizabeth standing behind her with his gun pointing at her.

'Eric' Calleigh yelled as she realized he had blood on his head. Eyes wide open in horror, Calleigh could feel the panic coming to her, as visions of Eric with blood dripping down his head came into sight from when he was shot. She dropped down on her knees immediately to tend to him, ignoring the gun the crazy woman was pointing at her, as she stroked his cheek, trying to wake him up, immediately checking for his pulse, all in just a matter of seconds.

'Get up' Elizabeth told her, as she slammed the door shut with her leg.

'Are you crazy?' Calleigh asked her, still bent down next to Eric.

'I said GET UP' she yelled 'NOW' she told her, the gun out in front of her staring in Calleigh's face.

'I need to tend to him' Calleigh told her as she slowly started getting up, hands up, her eyes shifting from Eric to the woman and back at Eric.

'Move' she told her 'Into the corridor' she ordered her.

Calleigh walked slowly backwards, trying to keep her eyes on the woman but at the same time trying to keep Eric in sight. She was worried more about him and his life rather than her own, even if she had a gun pointing at her.

'Why are you doing this?' Calleigh asked her. Elizabeth laughed loud at that question but didn't say anything, so Calleigh continued 'After everything that he is doing for you? Why did you hurt him?' Calleigh asked her, trying to understand what was going on.

'I never meant to hurt him' Elizabeth told her 'I just needed him out so I can take care of you' she told her and that is when she truly realized how in danger she was. This woman was crazy.

'Why?' she asked her 'You don't even know me' Calleigh told her.

'I know that Eric wants you. I heard you talking outside. I heard him telling you that he is desperate for you. That is all I need to know' Elizabeth told her, her face hard, her eyes big and cold 'And as long as you are around, I don't stand a chance' she told her.

'And do you think, that if you kill me, Eric would want you then?' Calleigh asked her.

'Well he would be lonely and upset, but I can take care of that...I'm sure I am so much better than you in bed' Elizabeth told her as she eyed her disgustingly up and down.

'Mmm...if that is what you would like to think' Calleigh replied.

'SHUT UP' Elizabeth yelled pointing her gun further into her face as she stepped closer to her.

'You are doing a big mistake Elizabeth' Calleigh told her.

Eric had just opened his eyes, vision still blurry as he tried to get up, his head pounding in pain, as he realized blood was once again coming down his face. He realized that something had knocked him over, and that Calleigh was here.

'Calleigh' he whispered, in such a low voice that she wouldn't have been able to here him. That was when he heard Elizabeth yelling at someone to shut up, so he tried to focus. He could see Elizabeth from behind, arms stretched out in front of her as his vision cleared and he could now see Calleigh standing in front of her, with her hands up in surrender.

'Calleigh' he whispered in horror as his eyes widened. He needed to get up and get his spare gun. He knew it was close by, he just needed to be discreet. He needed to save her. Blood dripping long forgotten, he got up slowly, eyes on the two women in the corridor, praying that he would manage to get to the gun before Calleigh gets shot. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He grabbed his phone and texted Horatio for help.

He opened the small drawer of the white piece of furniture in the living room which luckily wasn't too far away, and silently, and as slowly as he could, he approached them from behind, his gun out in front of him, ready to shoot if he needed to.

'You can leave, we won't say it was you' Calleigh started telling her.

'Yeah and do you think I am stupid?' Elizabeth asked her 'You will come after me' she told her.

'Do you think I will leave Eric here so I can come after you?' Calleigh asked her. Elizabeth remained silent then weighing her options, until Calleigh spoke again 'Please let me tend to Eric' Calleigh pleaded unaware of Eric coming from behind Elizabeth.

'I said SHUT UP' Elizabeth yelled.

' . ' Eric said from behind Elizabeth, as he held the gun pointing at her head and Calleigh almost cried in relief both for the fact that Eric was standing on his own two feet and taking control of the situation, and for the fact that she had back-up now.

'I can't' she replied and Eric unlocked the gun.

'Elizabeth don't make me use it' he warned her.

Calleigh was still with her hands up, gun pointing at her, as her eyes focused on the woman standing between her and Eric. She knew he wouldn't let her get hurt, she trusted him that much.

'You won't' she told him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'I will if you hurt Calleigh' he warned.

Her eyes fixated on Calleigh, who was still with her hands up, no attempt to move, she slowly lowered her gun and placed it on the floor, as she slowly lifted her hands up in surrender and Calleigh quickly grabbed the now vacant gun in her hands and pointed it at her while Eric grabbed the handcuffs.

'You are under arrest' Calleigh told her.

It was like the cops had been in the area, when the sirens were suddenly heard and just two minutes later, Horatio and other officers came rushing through the door, as they took Elizabeth away.

Eric watched her leave, disgust written all over his face. He wanted to turn around and check on Calleigh but right now he was too angry and disgusted with himself that he couldn't bare to look in her eyes. She could have been killed and it would have been all of his fault for trusting Elizabeth.

'Hey let me see' he heard her say as he felt her step closer to him, coming in his view, as one hand settled on his hip.

'I'm fine' he told her as he pulled his head back, still not looking at her, and Calleigh could see how upset he was. The look in his eyes told her how hurt he was, how betrayed he felt, how ashamed and angry he was, and she knew that part of everything that he was feeling was because he had put her life in danger with trusting Elizabeth.

'Hey...it's alright' she told him. She was so worried about him, she still hadn't taken into full account of how bad the situation had been, how her own life had been at risk 'Look at me Eric' she whispered as she cupped his cheek. She watched him close his eyes momentarily at the feel of her hand on his face before he turned to look at her, finally letting his eyes settle on hers.

'I'm sorry Cal. I'm sorry for what she did to you' he apologized, his hands resting on her hips.

Calleigh smiled sympathetically at him as she stroked his cheek 'You saved me' she whispered, trying to make him see the positive side rather than what could have been.

'You wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for me trusting her' Eric told her.

'You were trying to help her' Calleigh told him 'Now can you please let me have a look at that wound?' she asked him.

'No Cal, I'm fine' he told her, taking a step back.

'But I am not OK' she told him 'I need to check it out, or have you forgotten that you have been shot twice in the head?' she asked him, her voice almost harsh.

He could see the worry on her face, and Eric knew that she wouldn't stop until she did check it out. He sighed heavily but let her have a look. He knew that she only had his best interest at heart. Horatio came in then, so Calleigh dropped her hand as they turned around to face him.

'What happened?' he asked them.

'She came here because she said she heard something and got scared with everything that has been happening with Esteban' Eric started telling him.

'I showed up and we got talking outside and as we got inside, she hit Eric with his gun in the head and held me at gun point' Calleigh continued, as she felt Eric's hand settle on the small of her back. She shivered slightly at his touch, but quickly recovered not wanting Horatio to get on her case.

'Alright. I'll take care of her and you two go check yourselves out' he told them pointing between the two of them with his index finger.

'I'm taking Eric to hospital now' she replied.

'There is no need to' he protested.

'Hush' she told him giving him the death look.

Horatio almost laughed at them before turning around and making his way to his hummer. They were alone now, and Calleigh could feel the silence deepening between them, so started making her way towards the door.

'I'll wait for you in the hummer' she told him.

'Really Cal, you don't need to do this' he told her one last time.

'Will you humor me please?' she asked him.

oooOOOooo

It was dark, and the sky was filled with stars, although it was hard to see them when there were so many lights on in the streets of Miami, as Calleigh and Eric made their way back to her hummer. The doctor had checked them both out, Eric insisting that she gets checked out herself as well after being held at gun point, and even though Calleigh had insisted she was fine, Eric just wanted her to humor him too, for his sanity. She understood. The thought that he wasn't fine, scared her, and Eric came from the same place. She got that much.

They got in the hummer without a word being said, silence falling yet again between the two of them as Calleigh drove the hummer on the main road, staring straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the man sitting next to her at all cost. She kept seeing him fall down, blood slipping down his face and as she stopped at a red light, Calleigh took the opportunity to close her eyes and beg the pop ups in her head to stop.

She could feel his eyes onto her, watching her. He knew she wasn't fine. He could see it on her face, feel the tension, and even though they had been in worse situations, Calleigh was rattled. She wasn't thinking much about her bad it looked for her, could hardly see that, but the thought that she could have lost Eric tonight...

What if the bullet in his head had shifted as Elizabeth hit him in the head? Would he have died? Would he have fallen into a coma? What would have happened?

She could feel the back of her eyes sting at the thought, so she took a deep breath and tried to breathe. He was fine. The doctor certified him as much. She could calm down. He was here, in her car, with her, and he was fine.

She turned on her right and Eric frowned 'Where are we going?' he asked her softly, not wanting to startle her. He could see the wheels in her head turning full speed ahead.

'My apartment' she replied 'Do you mind? I don't feel like going back to your house after what happened' she told him.

'Alright' he replied.

It has been a while since he have been there. His clothes were still there, his extra diving gear was still there, and he knew that. He just didn't feel like coming for them. To him it meant that things were completely over between them, and Eric still hoped that that was not the case even though it has been months now since they have been an item.

He realized that he wasn't prepared though to go back. He wasn't ready to step foot in her sanctuary knowing that things were not the same anymore. How was he supposed to sleep on the couch again, after he had slept in her bed so many times? After they had made love in that bed so many times? How was he supposed to go back to how things used to be between them when they were just friends?

Calleigh kept staring ahead, not wanting to see what he was thinking. She knew exactly what was going through his head, and truth be told, Calleigh wasn't sure if she was ready herself to have him back there, but going back to his house...their house, was out of the question tonight.

She pulled the car into a parking spot and slowly made their way up to her apartment. They could both feel the tension in the air, that hung between them as they both refused to speak.

He watched her walk straight into her bedroom, knowing that she needed to get out of her work clothes, knowing that was what she always did the minute she was back at home. She hated staying in her work clothes especially after an ugly event, so Eric made his way over to the couch and just stared at it.

'We meet again' he whispered to the couch.

Eric had no idea how long he had been staring at the empty couch, as water had started running in the shower at some point, knowing that Calleigh was in there, cleaning herself up. His eyes remained focus on the couch though, recalling all those times they made love on this couch, all the times they watched movies, or rather he did as Calleigh always slept midway, the many times they just laid there enjoying being in each other's arms. The list was just never ending, on how much memories this apartment held and now...now he was back and things were different. He sighed heavily then, needing to do something than just drown in the misery of their memories together, so he opened the cupboard where she kept the extra thin blanket and the extra pillow and started preparing his bed for the night when her voice startled him.

'What are you doing?' she asked him.

Eric looked up to look at her. His eyes taking her in as she stood in her too big silky light pink pants which was rolled up three times for sure and white tank top. The top stopped just a bit above her pants, revealing a little bit of flesh, and Eric had to swallow hard at how much he wanted to touch her there. His hands were beginning to sweat as they ached to hold her, so he slipped them in his pockets.

'Preparing my bed' he replied trying not to sound too disappointed.

'And who told you you're sleeping on the couch?' she asked him.

His eyes widened at that statement and Calleigh could see the life that his brown eyes suddenly took. She knew he would react this way, and she also knew that inviting him back in her bed, was going to mean a lot to him, that it wasn't a decision she could take so lightly. That was why she had thought about it while the water ran down her body as she showered, thinking about how things were between them, how she felt about Eric, how she felt about them not being together anymore...and all of that lead to this conclusion.

'I'm not?' he asked her surprised, the sound of relief too obvious in his voice.

Calleigh took a step closer to him, settling her hands on his chest 'I could have lost you again today...I can't take that Eric' she whispered, her eyes staring up into his brown ones 'I can't take that risk anymore' she told him.

'I just want you to be sure Cal' he whispered his hand getting out of his pocket to cup her cheek, as the other one took the advantage to settle on her hip, his fingers touching her skin.

'I am' she told him and Eric smiled.

'I just want you to know one thing' he told her then as he made sure he was looking in her eyes. He needed her to know this, he knew the thought had crossed her mind 'I didn't sleep with her' he assured her, and Calleigh smiled softly.

'I know' she whispered.

'I couldn't. Not after you' he told her 'I can never be with anyone else. I don't want to be with anyone else Cal. Just you. Only you' he whispered as he settled his forehead against hers.

They both sighed, relief of finally being in each other's personal space as they closed their eyes, breathing in the moment, until Eric slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her moan as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, her lips parting immediately as Eric teased her lips with his tongue. This was heaven, finally being with her again like this, kissing her.

She broke the kiss when her lungs protested that they needed oxygen to function properly, and kissed his lips again, her eyes in a daze.

'Come to bed' she whispered.

'My pleasure' Eric replied, as Calleigh took his hand in hers and lead the way.


End file.
